Electronic devices, such as notebook computers, personal digital assistants, gaming devices, etc., have airflow vents that enable an airflow to pass through the electronic device to dissipate thermal energy generated by the electronic device. However, the airflow passing through the electronic device can contain dust and other contaminants that may damage and/or otherwise impede the operation and/or performance of the electronic device.